


Compromising situations

by simonsnoww (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: A fic that I found on my computer from about a year ago!  Some of the writing is quite bad... Hopefully I've improved since then!!Mycroft and Greg, falling in love, Greg's family in the picture.  Mycroft has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

“Um, hi?” said Gregory Lestrade “can I help you?” He gazed at the tall and rather handsome stranger. Rather posh looking, three-piece suit, umbrella and all.

“Yes actually” said the handsome stranger in a matter of fact way. “I’m looking for Detective Inspector Lestrade. I presume you are his PA?”

Gregory let out a small sigh before answering “Nope. I’m him. He’s me. No PAs around here, Mr…”

“Holmes. Mycroft Holmes.”

“Right Mr Holmes, how can I help you?” Gregory said, with an air of sophistication- deliberately covering up the small stain from his sandwich on his shirt, and trying to create balance in the room. 

“I believe you know my brother. Sherlock. You got him out of a few, um, compromising situations.” He said with an air of annoyance.

“Oh yeah, Sherlock. He’s a really great help to the team. Canny kid. Thankfully he gave up all that drugs shit and he’s got something to do.”

“Hmmm. Sherlock took drugs last about three weeks ago I believe, met a certain man last week and they now live together. I hope he’s not some kind of dealer.”

“Oh, you’re asking about John? Nice guy. Don’t think he’s like that. Ex-army doctor.”

“Right, right…” murmured Mycroft, evidently distracted by something. “Can’t help but to worry… You know how it is… Maybe don’t mention our meeting to Sherlock… or John for that matter…” Mycroft turned to leave. 

“Hey” called Greg, a little uneasy about how short their meeting was. “Maybe you should get to know John a little. I know a bit about him. Fancy dinner?”

“I’m a busy man Detective Inspector. Unfortunately I have little time tonight.”

“Oh” said Gregory, a little put out, “Bit like your brother then?”

“Nothing like my brother Detective Inspector?”

“What time you off?” challenged Gregory.

“Around 9” said Mycroft.

“My place, 9:30” smirked Greg “Here, I’ll write down the address.”

“No need Detective Inspector.”

He left as quickly as he arrived, utterly boggling Greg’s brain. Mycroft Holmes, his face, those hands and that pert little bum, all prim and proper, dominated his thoughts. As expected, all afternoon Gregory Lestrade was distracted, alerting attention from many people.   
“DI?” said Donovan “Little sleep last night? Who’s the lucky lady then eh?” 

“No, no, nothing like that!” cried Greg “You know I’m still legally married!”

Sally simply smirked and walked off. 

Greg left work at 7:15, arrived home at 7:30. Thank God for the tube! He quickly tidied up and nipped down to the off licence down the street. Couple of beers. Didn’t want to be too drunk. 

At precisely 9:30 he heard a small knock on his door. He threw the door open, and welcomed him in. Mycroft fucking Holmes. How fit can someone get? 

“I brought some wine…” mumbled Mycroft, “But I presume you bought alcohol?”

“Only beer. I presume you would prefer the wine.”

“Yes, I think I would.”

“Would you like to get a takeaway? I know of some nice places…” Greg trailed off, as Mycroft lifted his hand up to stop him.

“I have already got that sorted.” Smiled Mycroft.

They awkwardly sat down and began to talk about the day, about the weather, about anything and everything. Their food arrived. How high quality takeaway! 

“Well, I must be off” said Mycroft “I presume the car will be here soon if I text them now.”

“Wait Mycroft. Why did you come here tonight? Not one mention of John or Sherlock for that matter.”

“Um.” Faltered Mycroft “I guess because Sherlock deduced that you’re bi, that your wife recently left you and you’re a bit lonely. I have deduced that you don’t eat well, are beginning a drinking habit and are putting yourself physically at harm at work. I thought you might like some company.”

Greg stared at him, then lunged forward. Mycroft expected a punch in the face, but instead he had Gregory Lestrade’s lips coming to meet his. He softly joined lips with him, meeting with his tongue in the middle. Mycroft felt fireworks in his stomach, and happiness bubbling up inside of him. He grabbed Greg’s hair and started to passionately kiss him back. 

Greg stopped. Mycroft’s sudden elation shattered inside of him. Slowly he pulled away.

“I am bisexual,” mumbled Greg “but I think Sherlock got one thing wrong…”

“What is it?” questioned Mycroft

“Thing is,” Greg stuttered, “I’m still with my wife. Everything else is right though... We very nearly broke up…”

“Oh.” Mycroft hated to show vulnerability, and he kept his face as straight and business-like as possible.

“I’m really sorry Mycroft…”

“Well, keep in touch. Maybe one day we could talk about Sherlock. That’s why we met. Strictly business conversations.”

“Yeah…” Greg trailed off; embarrassed “I’m so sorry for leading you on. I just really like you Mycroft, and more than a friendship way. You’re stunning and perfect and utterly confusing and absolutely posh. Everything that I thought I wouldn’t like. But you’re the man for me.”

“Gregory, I cannot admit to disliking you” Mycroft said “but if there were any other way… I will not date a man who is still married, or who is in love with another.”

“Mycroft- I am not in love with another! I’m in love with you, you idiot! But I’m married to a woman who cheats constantly and I have two young children to think about! My world has revolved around you since I first saw you. I saw you walking around the other day, and I’ve seen you at crime scenes, and I’ve been in love with you since then. Now that I know you better, I’m more in love with you than I’ve ever been with Ruth.”

“I am sorry Gregory. I feel the same way, however I will not disrupt a marriage, especially not when you have children involved. If one day, however, you wish to see me again, please do let me know.”

Mycroft left the flat awkwardly. He had forgotten to text for his car, meaning he would have to get a taxi. He wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Seconds later he was in a taxi, on his way home. He managed to keep in the tears until he arrived into his house, and was in the comfort of his bedroom.


	2. Two Months Later

“My dear brother sends his congratulations.” said Sherlock with an air of confidence.

“What for?”

“Your wife.”

“Sherlock, I’ve been married for 19 years… What about my wife?”

“The baby.”

Of course. Fucking Mycroft fucking Holmes would know that my wife’s pregnant, before I did.

I rang my wife:

“Hey baby”

“Hey Greg, what’s going on?”

“Not really too much. Look, you know my friend who’s a doctor?”

“Yeah, is it John?”

“Yeah, well he said he thought you might be unwell, I mean you had that bug, but its lasted a while now.”

“The throwing up you mean?”

“Yeah, well John said maybe take a pregnancy test… Just in case I mean.”

“Greg… I’m pregnant. I’ve known for a while now. I’m about 10 weeks pregnant.”

“Wow!” cried Greg, hiding his sadness behind a veil “I’m so happy! Another baby!”

He hung up after a brief discussion. His sadness was evident. He had wanted to find a way out of the relationship, rather than getting further trapped in the relationship. Two kids were enough to deal with. Fucking three. Avery and Elijah are enough for a lifetime! Avery, an extremely intelligent 6 year old, who enjoys doing chemical experiments; and then there’s Elijah. Elijah, a terrible two year old, with crazy hair but a beautiful smile.

His phone buzzed.

My congratulations on baby number three –MH

Thanks! Complete shock. Happy mistake I presume –GL

Lovely –MH

I’m really sorry Mycroft. Honestly. I don’t think you realise how upset I am about all of this. –Greg x

No reply.


End file.
